Standoff (level)
Standoff is a Halo 3 Multiplayer map released through downloadable content on December 11, 2007. Widely billed as the spiritual successor to Blood Gulch and Coagulation, Standoff is nonetheless dissimilar in many ways, being smaller in surface area, with larger, more labyrinthine bases. It also has a similar division of power Weapons, with both sides starting with Rocket Launchers. Each base has quick access to a Warthog out front,http://nikon.bungie.org/bwu/index.html?item=154 and a Spartan Laser in the middle. Ideal for large objective games, Standoff was formerly known as Jodrell Bank. This refers to the massive radio dishes in the map's background, which are based on the similarly huge radio telescopes at Jodrell Bank Observatory in Macclesfield, England. As revealed in the RvB video,"DIY," the bases will have a switch that opens up windows on the bases, and a "rear entrance." The map is set on a peninsula surrounded by cliffs on three sides and on the fourth there is a single gate, because of the large satellite dishes in the distance and many signs in this area is presumed to be a UNSC ICBM launch and communications center facility. There are three missile silos in three edges of the map with the two large bases on either side of them and in between them still is a slight dip with clumps of rocks shielding the two bases from direct fire. The bases themselves are extremely large compared to the ones of previous maps and have several main rooms with smaller rooms and exits branching off them. There is a switch inside each base that opens the windows to allow vision and also opens an automatic doorway allowing people in and out. In Capture the Flag games and Assault this doorway is often used as an escape route and tactics include either waiting the bomb carrier outside the door while another player opens the door or having the flag carrier run towards a waiting Warthog outside the entrance. Both prove effective. On top of the bases are several fortifications along with Mongooses and a single Machine Gun Turret behind sandbags, these serve to discourage attackers along with the presence of the Spartan Laser. There is also an Active Camo power-up near both bases, next to each teams Rocket Launcher, and when used effectively one can get into a base, take everyone out and get the objective in, or out. Note that the rockets have been reduced to one clip in order to make the map more balanced. The two bases each contain Battle Rifles, grenades, a Brute Shot, a Mauler, an Assault Rifle, and a Shotgun. There are also two Needlers near the Bubble Shield (one for each missile silo) and a few Spikers scattered around the map. Tips and Tricks *Picking up the Active Camouflage at the start of the level and having your teammates hold off the enemy, keeping them on their half of the map can make it an easy grab for the Spartan Laser in the center, seeing as there is a popular tactic to pick up the Warthog at the start of the game and charge for the Spartan Laser spawn point. Also, using this in conjunction with Rockets, makes this an effective way to remove attacking Warthogs and, possibly, the other invisible player trying to secure the Laser. *The rocks in the center not only provide good cover but are easy to get up on, which makes them a good viewpoint. *An easy-access Shotgun at the start means a good defense if used in objective games, plus Plasma Grenades spawning near the entrance help take out the vehicles entering through the front entrance. *Note that the switch in the base opens the windows and doors. It may give you a better view out of the base, but it also gives you more areas to defend, so it is best to prevent the switch from being flipped. *In the map "Dish of Doom" ( Infection map, used in the Infection Double EXP weekend ) a good tactic for the zombie is to get the camo at the start of the round, head for the human's base and take out the turret. This will allow teammates to come through. *If done correctly, a player can throw a plasma grenade ( starts near the camo ) between the enemy's turret and fusion coils. *Using a Battle Rifle, you can shoot the two coils near the turret. A quick headshot will kill the person manning the turret. Trivia *Bungie had said that there will be a distinctive secret Forge item that players can use on this map. The item has been confirmed to be a soccer ball, but it is included on all of the new maps, not exclusive to Standoff. This is also mentioned in the Red vs. Blue video 'DIY'. *Looking at the scenery in the distance (specifically the radio antennae on the hills towards the moon), this map appears to be in the same general region as High Ground. However there is no ocean nearby, but a river. *The map was codenamed Bunker World and Jodrell Bank (in reference to the satellite dishes) by Bungie. *The closest satellite dish moves every now and then. *This level does not contain the Sniper Rifle in default settings. The only other map without a sniper as default is Epitaph. *There are two easter eggs in Standoff: Chris Carney's face is on the moon if you can zoom into it close enough (south-east hemisphere, under the crater surrounded by white). Also, if a player zooms in on the satellite dish on the far right, an image of Travis Brady (3D artist) can be seen standing on one of its platforms. *There are birds that fly overhead on this map that appear to be some form of swallow. *As a UNSC Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Base, missiles can be seen being launched from other bases in the hills, flying overhead, and disappearing behind the hills on the opposite side of the map from their launch site. *When the bunker's windows are open if you look on the screen that says perimeter breached there is a seventh column in the middle of the screen. *If you look closely at the roughly rectangular structures surrounding the missile tube covers, there is a sign on the back of that says "DANGER HEAT VENTS (picture of a flame in a red triangle, a hazard sign)" and at the very bottom of the sign, it says "If you can read this you are too close". *The map appears to be in the same location as the video Halo: Landfall due to the design of the bunkers and the satellite dishes, though this is unclear. *The background at the cliffs has a resemblance to the planet, Harvest. *A birds-eye view shows that standoff looks vaguely like a shocked face. It is also speculated to be a monkey. Sources Images Image:H3_DLC_Standoff_Environment-01.jpg Image:H3_DLC_Standoff_Environment-02.jpg Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels